Season One Co-Stars
This page is for co-stars of the first season of that portrayed non-recurring and minor parts. 1x01}} Marci_T_House.jpg|'Marci T. House' as 1x01}}|Mrs. Clarke Born: April 13, 1972 (age ) in Chicago, Illinois, USA Wesley_MacInnes.jpg|'Wesley MacInnes' as 1x01}}|Peeing Guy #1 Born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada Curtis_Lum.jpg|'Curtis Lum' as 1x01}}|Peeing Guy #2 Born: December 12, 1987 (age ) in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Rhys_Williams.jpg|'Rhys Williams' as Student 1x02}} PeytonLee.jpg|'Peyton Lee' as 1x02}}|Camping Guy ElizabethKeener.jpg|'Elizabeth Keener' as 1x02}}|Camping Girl Terri James.jpg|'Terri James' as 1x02}}|Nurse Haynes Sapphire.jpg|'Sapphire' as 1x02}}|Nurse Taking Blood from Patient 1x03}} Chris_Thomas_Hayes.jpg|'Chris Thomas Hayes' as 1x03}}|Student Caprice_Cole.jpg|'Caprice Cole' as 1x03}}|Quad Girl Keith_Allen_Hayes.jpg|'Keith Allen Hayes' as 1x03}}|Football Fan Carmen_Matheny.jpg|'Carmen Matheny' as 1x03}}|Football Fan Paulo_Pascoal.jpg|'Paulo Pascoal' as Student Ethan_Patterson.jpg|'Ethan Patterson' as Student Cody_Rowlett.jpg|'Cody Rowlett' as 1x03}}|Animal Control 1x04}} Leland_L_Jones.jpg|'Leland Jones' as 1x04}}|Pastor Bill 1x05}} Bob.jpg|'Bob Banks' as Tiki's Grandfather Desmond Phillips.jpg|'Desmond Phillips' as 1x05}}|Tony Javier_Carrasquillo.jpg|'Javier Carrasquillo' as 1x05}}|Jared 1x06}} Kevin_Nichols.jpg|'Kevin Nichols' as 1x06}}|Deputy Desmond Phillips.jpg|'Desmond Phillips' as 1x06}}|Tony Javier_Carrasquillo.jpg|'Javier Carrasquillo' as 1x06}}|Jared Jasmine_Burke.jpg|'Jasmine Burke' as 1x06}}|Birdy Mae Born: August 13, 1983 (age ) in Atlanta, Georgia USA 1x08}} Jasmine_Burke.jpg|'Jasmine Burke' as 1x08}}|Birdy Mae Born: August 13, 1983 (age ) in Atlanta, Georgia, USA Bridget_Evelyn.jpg|'Bridget Evelyn' as 1x08}}|Girl Jason_Giuliano.JPG|'Jason Giuliano' as 1x08}}|Deputy #2 Kevin_Nichols.jpg|'Kevin Nichols' as 1x08}}|Deputy #1 John Michael Weatherly.jpg|'John Michael Weatherly' as 1x08}}|Bartender Born: July 2, 1980 (age ) in Mobile, Alabama, USA Joshua Haire.jpg|'Joshua Haire' as Student Joshua Tanksley.jpg|'Joshua Tanksley' as 1x22}}|Bar Patron Born on April 30, 1986 (age ) 1x09}} Maria howell.jpg|'Maria Howell' as 1x09}}|Mrs. Halpern 1x10}} MelissaPonzio.jpg|'Melissa Ponzio' as 1x10}}|Daphne Born in New York City, New York on August 3, 1972 (age ) 1x11}} Nancy_Montgomery.jpg|'Nancy Montgomery' ✝ as 1x11}}|Juanita Born in Philadelphia on September 29, 1954. Died on April 17, 2015 (aged 60) 1x12}} Joey_Nappo.jpg|'Joey Nappo' as 1x12}}|Kid 1x13}} Ric_Reitz.jpg|'Ric Reitz' as Barnette Lockwood Born in Rochester, New York on September 8, 1955 (age ) Van_eman.jpg|'Charles Van Eman' as 1x13}}|Businessman Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on May 26, 1957 (age ) Thomas_Elliott.jpg|'Thomas Elliott' as 1x13}}|Coachman Phil.jpg Phillip_Devona.jpg|'Phillip Devona' as Mr. Forbes Born in Warwick, Rhode Island on May 11, 1970 (age ) 1x15}} AmandaDetmer.jpg|'Amanda Detmer' as Trudie Peterson Born in Chico, California on September 27, 1971 (age ) Mike Kalinowski.jpg|'Mike Kalinowski' as 1x15}}|Hiker Maia Osman.jpg|'Maia Osman' as 1x15}}|Wasted Girl Jeni.jpg|'Jeni Perillo' as Bethanne Born in Medford, New York on November 1, 1974 (age ) Dax Griffin.jpg|'Dax Griffin' as 1x15}}|Bachelor #3 Born in Atlanta, Georgia on March 22,1972 (age ) MichaelShowers.jpg|'Michael Showers' ✝ as 1x15}}|Mystery Man Born on March 14, 1966. Died on August 22, 2011 (aged 45) 1x17}} Brian ames.jpg|'Brian Ames' as 1x17}}|Billy O'neill.jpg|'Molly O'Neill' as 1x17}}|Mystic Grill Hostess She also played Mystic Grill Hostess in The Vampire Diaries: A Darker Truth. * Anna Marie Harrison as 1x17}}|Hostess 1x19}} StephenyBrock.jpg|'Stepheny Brock' as 1x19}}|Blair Fell JustinPrice.jpg|'Justin Price' as 1x19}}|Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton 1x21}} Jena.jpg|'Jena Sims' as 1x21}}| Cherie Born in Chicago, Illinois on December 30, 1988 (age ) Michael.jpg|'Michael Roark' as 1x21}}|Frank Born in Schaumburg, Illinois on May 9, 1983 (age ) 1x22}} Kevin_Nichols.jpg|'Kevin Nichols' as 1x22}}|Deputy #1 Jason_Giuliano.JPG|'Jason Giuliano' as 1x22}}|Deputy #2 Dave Pileggi.jpg|'Dave Pileggi' as 1x22}}|EMT #1 StephenyBrock.jpg|'Stepheny Brock' as 1x22}}|Blair Fell JustinPrice.jpg|'Justin Price' as 1x22}}|Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton Mike Erwin.jpg|'Mike Erwin' as 1x22}}|Charlie Born in Dalton, Georgia on August 31, 1978 (age ) Joshua Tanksley.jpg|'Joshua Tanksley' as Prade Patron Born on April 30, 1986 (age ) See also *Season One Minor Characters Category:Lists Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Co-Stars